


costume party

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: “For a grim reaper, you’re not all that scary,” Alice informed FP, having slinked up to him.





	costume party

“For a grim reaper, you’re not all that scary,” Alice informed FP, having slinked up to him. “I don’t understand what the whole point of this is.”

“I’m not  _ the  _ grim reaper,” FP told her. He took a sip of his beer. “I’m some stupid cartoon character that the boy and his friends like. He’s  _ a _ grim reaper,” he sighed. “But not in the traditional sense. What the hell are you?” 

“Me?” Alice pursed her lips. “I’m a jilted bride. Seemed a fitting use of a dress that only served to hurt me. Would you  _ look _ at them?” 

“Do we have to look at them?” FP bit back a sigh. “What the hell are we even doing here?” 

“It is important for Elizabeth to socially engage with her peers,” she informed him, her tone even. “Even if that requires me to debase myself by going to a  _ costume _ party held by Fred.” 

“Is Elizabeth?” 

“Is she what?” 

“Socially engaging with her pears, or whatever,” he said. “Seems to me that she and the boy have been abandoned by the other idiots.” He gestured in the direction of the boy, the girl, and Alice’s girl, before he took another sip of his beer. “Dunno what pears have to do with anything, but--”   
  


“Not pears, FP. Her peers. Her classmates. That red headed moron. What a terrible host Archibald is,” she snipped. “He should be including  _ all  _ of his guests. Not just those meathead jocks.” 

“Face it, Al,” he said. “We’re just here because Fred feels obligated to have us, because you live in the house next door, and, for me, because we work together. The only reason I even brought the kids was because Jellybelly wanted to dress up in costume. This shit is lame.”

“Of course it’s lame,” she scoffed. “It’s a Halloween party that isn’t even  _ held _ on Halloween. Did you think that it would be enjoyable?” She reached out and grabbed ahold of his beer, and swallowed it down. “Is that all he has?” 

“Mary has wine coolers,” he supplied, and he made a face. “Why wouldn’t you just have grape juice?”

“Come home with me?” 

“What?” 

“You heard me. I don’t want to sit here watching Harold and Penelope doing whatever it is they think is appropriate to do out in public,” she said. “I doubt highly that the children are enjoying themselves.”

FP smirked. “I would love nothing more than to enjoy myself,” he said, his tone low, and he shifted his stance in order to pull her close. “Enjoy some time with my jilted bride? It’s a shame that the dress will have to be sacrificed, of course.” He settled his hands at her waist. 

“What are you going to do to it?” 

“Figured we’d set the kids in front of a movie and give ‘em some junk food,” he told her, his smile blooming. “Then maybe we can have our own fun?”   
  


“Dealing with the kids on a sugar high is more fun than this,” Alice said. “But, Jonesy. I have to admit that I am intrigued.” 

“I’m intriguing you?” 

“I want to know why the grim reaper wishes to sacrifice my dress.” 


End file.
